Ready as I'll Ever Be
by xXxSakura-Cherry-BlossomsxXx
Summary: Just a oneshot fanfic.


_**((I GOT THIS IDEA FROM: **_**_Ready As I'll Ever Be - Star vs the Forces of Evil fan animatic by Art of Rhues on Youtube. I thought it was cute and every time I listened to the song, I saw her video, so I thought I would write about it and add more detail to it! CHECK OUT HER VIDEO ON YOUTUBE!))_**

Across to the castle, the storm was brewing and there was a battle about to begin. There was no one who wasn't ready. The guards were on high alert as the Queen was gone. They were going to fight against the one person who took her. They were going to pay for taking the queen. There at the height looking across the battle – someone picked up a broken frame of his family. His parents were gone due to this damn war! And he wasn't going to stand around any longer. He had a dagger in his hand and he was looking at her – the one who caused this mess! She was to blame for everything that has happened to his family. The threw the dagger down on the picture of Star and him.

They didn't deserve this. They didn't have to die in the peril of this war!

He knew that Star and the others would be tracking him down and he was going to wait for them.

"Any moment now, your Highness." Marco said as he looked out the window, the rain was continuing down.

"Believe me, I know. I've sunk pretty low, but whatever I've done you deserved!" Marco starting singing,

"Marco –" Moon started to stay.

"Quiet!" Marco sneered at her. Then he went back to singing, "I'm the bad guy that's fine. It's no fault of mine. And some justice at last will be served!"

Moon looked a bit sad "Please listen!"

He looked at Queen Moon – and he was sick of this battle, he knew that this was the only way – he had to protect himself. He had to fight. Marco looked at Moon and sneered at her. He had the magic wand – as it turned to his own wand. His cheek marks glowed the crescent moon shape. Moon was shocked to see the cheek marks.

"Now it's time to step up or it's time to back down. And there's only one answer for me. And I'll stand up and fight cause I know that I'm right and I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, ready as I'll ever be." Marco looked up at the sky as he held the wand close to his chest

Across the way – at the Butterfly castle, there were soldiers waiting along side them was Tom, Kelly – the High Magic Commission. Ponyhead was in the room as well, there for emotional support for Star – and quoting from her "To hurt Earth Turd for kidnapping Queen Moon"

Kelly was taking charge of the battle – her feelings of friendship with Marco – it was too much and now she was going to pay, by having to fight him. Everyone knew he had the wand – but did he really know how to use it? Kelly looked around the room – at everyone was ready to go into this fight. She took a deep breath.

"Now it's time to rise or it's time to stand and the answer is easy to see. And I swear by the sword." Kelly was walking down the table, holding out her sword. "If you're in, get on board, are you ready?" Kelly sang.

"I'm ready!" Tom sang.

"We're ready" Ponyhead and a soldier sang.

"We're ready!" Everyone else joined in.

Kelly looking away from everyone, as her face was saddened by the idea of being in charge of these people to go to war. "Ready as I'll ever be."

On another side of the castle, Star and River were together. Star was holding onto Marco's signature red hoodie. The one that she loved – the one that Marco loved. River came up behind his daughter wearing armor. Star tied his hoodie around her shoulders, as she looked up at the panel.

"Are you quite sure we can do this?" River sang.

"Together we will guarantee." Star sang.

Marco gripped the wand harder – "I'll make them hear me!"

Everyone was getting ready to go to the hideout where Marco was keeping Moon. It was time to end this.

The army coming to save Moon – "Now it's time to redeem or it's time to resolve."

Kelly got on top of Jorby.

Kelly – "Prove they can trust me"

Everyone was putting on their final touches as they were going to start marching out soon enough

Army – "And the out will hardly come free"

Star comes to the line of people, gripping at her mother's crown in her hand as she opened her eyes to stare at the building that they were going to storm.

Star – "I'll save my home and family!"

Everyone started marching out – this was it. This was going to be the final battle that they were going to face. This was War. Star was upset that her friendship with Marco was going to be over due to this. This – this kidnapping. Though no one knew that this fight – this battle that Moon had started killed his parents! No one knew the real reason behind the Queen-napping.

Army – "Now the line's in the sand. And our moment's at hand!"

Tom lights up his hands with his fire power.

Tom – "And I'm ready!"

Kelly – "I'm ready!"

Star and River – "I'm ready!"

Marco was making his way to the door to "welcome" his guest. Around him was flames, his hands and arms were cracked with the magical power from the wand.

Marco – "Ready as I'll ever be"

The army was outside as they were going to storm soon. This was the end.

"GIVE US QUEEN MOON!" Kelly shouted over the thunder. "OR WE WILL TAKE HER BY FORCE!"

Star started to have tears – her best friend – Marco Diaz was now evil and was going to use her mother as bait. Star looked up as she placed her mother crown on her head, and run into the castle as she knew where he would keep her mother.

_"Marco – what made you do this!" _Star thought as she had tears.

"STAR COME BACK!" Tom screamed as he saw her run. Of course, he ran after her.

Star ran to her bedroom and kicked in the door and looked at Marco – wand in hand, his arms getting damaged from the magical power. Her mother wasn't even hurt. Marco looked at Star – as he sneered at her, holding the wand at her.

"You—get out!" He shouted.

"Marco.." Star started to say, "Don't do this!"

"Star!" Her mother said.

"Mom!" Star ran over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.."

"Marco, let's just talk, hand over the wand…" Star started to get closer to him.

"No! I'm going to bring them back.."

"Bring who back?"

"His parent…" Moon said to Star.

"Whaat?"

"My parents were victim to this damn war! I TOLD YOU THEY DIED! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE LISTENING BUT YOU WEREN'T!" Marco turned to face Star, screaming at her. Wondering why she didn't listen to him.

"Marco you can't bring the dead back to life. It's impossible…" Star started to say calmly.

"They are gone because of you! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU COMING TO EARTH THEY ARE DEAD! IF I NEVER KNEW YOU THEN THEY WOULD BE ALIVE!" Marco cried.

Soon there was a power coming from the wand – there was a spell being whispered into his head. A time reversal spell. One that will change history – one that will protect him and his parents and his home. This was it. This was what he had to do. Not knowing Star –

Soon enough there were flashes of their adventures –

Almost getting killed – multiple times.

Getting his own dimensional scissors that would never become his.

Everything was flashing before him – but then there was a flash of the future –

It was him standing still, as he looked down the asle to see Star walking towards him – she was wearing the most gorgeous dress he ever saw. They were on Mewini and it was peaceful. The two of them leaned in and kissed – everyone cheered. Star was crowned Queen of Mewini -

The flashes stop and Marco started crying – Star, also seeing the same flashes, looked at Marco, praying that he would let the future stay –

"I'm sorry that your parents are dead Marco – but give yourself up and we won't have to fight you." Star said.

"I'm sorry too."

Marco casted that spell – sending everything in reverse – erasing their memories of everything that has happened. Hoping that Star will be alright without him. Marco started to disappear from Mewini.

"MAAARRRCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOO" Star screamed as he was disappearing, and the spell was activated.


End file.
